Cody Hida: Holiday Defender
by BMillsWrites
Summary: When one of Yolei's class projects scrutinizes the true spirit of Christmas, Cody makes a case for goodness' sake at Christmastime.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters. Their use in the following work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only.

AN: Here it is: the 2006 (commemorative, at least) Cody Christmas Story! Will it be the last one? I don't know. I think, if only by the amount already written, that I might actually eke out enough time to finish Mission: Impossible -- the Hida Factor before the earth rotates again, but who knows? There is however, one thing about Cody I've always wanted to write about, but never have yet. How does Cody, the son of a slain police officer and all-around rule minder, not only become a lawyer -- but a defense attorney at that? This is my imaginative speculation on a spark for that transition. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and enjoy as my gift to readers! -- BM

Cody Hida: Holiday Defender

On an early December day, the lunchroom of the Odaiba Elementary School hosted all its usual lunchtime antics, and then some. The coming of colder weather meant the students would be spending much more of the lunch period inside rather than out. The teachers collectively wished that the middle school kids, who attended in the same facility, would by and large set an example for their younger schoolmates, or at least get along with them. By and large that example and getting along didn't happen.

However, there was one table in the lunchroom where a group of older children accepted one younger child as part of whatever fleeting interest brought them together. The school faculty members were too concerned with the opposite situation to consider the unusual bond between Davis, TK, Kari, Yolei, and the younger Cody. In an environment where age typically meant a student was either a double digit somebody or a single digit nobody, any curious adults pausing to reflect on Cody's involvement with double digit friends chalked it up to Yolei Inoue's sisterly attachment to the small boy. Yet, all the new Digidestined appreciated Cody Hida's unique ability to listen to anything and everything they said with the kind of attentive consideration that made saying those things at least seem less silly than they probably really were. Honestly, Yolei needed and drew upon Cody as a listener like no one else would. The typical exchanges between TK and Davis wound up involving Kari as both subject and referee. The Child of Light made both boys follow her to a more secluded table to ensure their silly, yet flattering, contention didn't become school-wide gossip. This left Yolei and Cody free to discuss a topic themselves. Even now, during the rush of a school lunch, Cody was listening to Yolei as she shared about a holiday project that one of her teachers wanted her class to attempt.

"At least Mr. Hisabumi's end-of-the-semester social studies project is interesting ... or at least this one would have been." Yolei noted for the completely attentive Cody. Yolei had been sharing her school lessons with Cody for years, almost as soon as she had started school, and way before he had. There had been a time when she was happy to play teacher after school, with Cody as an eager student. It didn't take long for her to realize that the younger boy never considered it a game. Cody easily learned at an older level, and was ready -- maybe even too ready for his own social good with kids his age -- for the day he had the honor of starting school himself. The way the now-accomplished third grader looked cutely reminded his older best friend that he still actually considered going to school an honor.

"What kind of project Yolei, and why mention it in the past tense, isn't it still going to happen?" The boy asked.

Yolei shook her head doubtfully from side to side, answering the second part of his question first. "I really don't think so Cody. Mr. Hisabumi wanted us to have a juried debate -- kind of like a trial, where the two sides argue about the Christmas holiday season. I mean formally argue, you know." Cody, of course, nodded very formally. Yolei continued, "The two sides for the debate were going to be about the way people publicly express the holiday. One position was to describe Christmas as altruistic -- the peace and good will kind of stuff. The other position was to describe Christmas as commercial -- that like it or not, the exchange of material goods defines the holiday celebrations." The teen girl instinctively paused to let Cody think about the two propositions, which he did just as instinctively. "The snag is that Mr. Hisabumi doesn't assign positions for each side, it's all volunteer or it doesn't happen at all. One of the sides still needs a lead spokesperson, but no one wants to be it."

The young Hida nodded with innocent understanding. "Well, I guess I can understand why nobody wants to talk about Christmas as a commercial thing Yolei, even though it would be for the sake of academic discussion."

"I wish it was that Cody." Yolei explained while rolling her eyes a bit. She was sadly embarrassed to have to disappoint his sweeter assumption. "Actually, Tomita Atsushi, the most popular boy in the seventh grade here, signed up right away to speak for the commercial side. I don't think very many people will judge against him, which is probably why nobody wants to speak for the other side."

"Why would anyone want to say Christmas is mostly commercial?" Cody reacted with a sharp edge in his voice that told the knowing Yolei how badly that things he saw as clearly wrong upset him. The small boy respectfully remembered that he was talking to his best friend, and that Yolei really cared about Christmas, so Cody calmed down to continue. "I don't understand why his popularity would keep anyone else from judging Christmas correctly." He finished with a practical solution, suggested with a hint of young optimism that lent his voice an unavoidably cute lilt. "You should volunteer to be the spokesperson for the good side, Yolei."

Yolei sighed, "I know you don't really understand why popularity matters to most kids Cody, and I'm really proud of you for not letting it matter that much to you, but it's really big for teenagers ... it just is. You know I love Christmas, and I definitely agree with you about what the good side is. I wouldn't back down just because Tomita is popular, no way. My problem with standing up against Tomita is ... different." Suddenly, Yolei got a faraway look in her eyes, and Cody might of thought she was ill if not for the wide smile on her face. "Tomita Atsushi is tall, and athletic, and his eyes sparkle, and whenever I hear his voice ... urgh! I guess you just couldn't know how it makes me feel inside."

"Of course I do, Yolei." The youngster countered with just matter-of-factness, "It makes you mushy."

Yolei momentarily scowled fiercely at Cody, who just blinked the look back at her with the purity of simply stating an observed fact. Then she giggled at herself. "OK, you're right, but that's why I can't be the one to argue against Tomita. Instead, I volunteered to be the jury foreperson. Mr. Hisabumi knows I'll be fair while definitely making the commercial side prove it, because it is a little like prosecuting Christmas. Well, I mean I would have been fair. If nobody volunteers by the end of the week the debate turns into individual essays over the break." The two friends put any more conversation on hold to actually eat lunch. Soon, Yolei looked over her shoulder to see Davis, Kari, and TK, coming back to join them. When the lanky teenage girl turned face front again she noticed the determined look of consideration on Cody's face. "Hey Cody, don't let that Christmas debate upset you, OK?"

"Don't worry Yolei, Grandpa taught me a long time ago that it does no good to get upset about disagreeing." Cody assured.

"That's wise advice Cody." Yolei approved with a big smile.

"I'm really glad you think so Yolei, because Grandpa also says I should always try to do what I can to change things I don't think are right. I hope that means you won't mind what I want to do to help your class have that debate for Christmas' sake. Can you please introduce me to that teacher of yours?"

Yolei began agreeably, "I suppose I can Cody ... Hey wait a minute, I'm trapped now, huh?" The younger boy nodded intently, and she continued, "What are you going to try to do?"

Cody told her, "I'm going to volunteer." He realized he might be being too pushy with his best friend, so he respectfully sought her blessing. After all, being as old as Yolei was had to be harder than being nine. "I won't if it would embarrass you at all Yolei."

One look at those green eyes of his and Yolei gave in. In fact, she smiled encouragingly. "Oh I think I can handle it Cody. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into by doing that."

"I think I do Yolei, thank you, because I think I'm right about Christmas." Cody stated, and what more was there to say?

From that moment on, Yolei did everything she had to do and everything she could do to help Cody extend his offer to volunteer as a key speaker for a debate in a class 4 grades ahead of his own. They had to get several permissions to make doing that possible. Soon, the tall girl knew that Cody had worked hardest for her approval, because she wasn't an adult. Sure enough, every grown-up that needed to say yes to the unique academic situation did so after a little talking to ... and Cody did the talking. He was just so politely formal, so articulately ardent, and so practically determined that the right view of Christmas just had to be defended.

Since Mr. Hisabumi could finally schedule the project, he set it for the last day of class before the Christmas break began so the youngster could have as much time as possible to prepare. Cody was more glad about that because it meant all of his own assignments would be done by that time. The students of the lower grades, like Cody's, usually enjoyed little parties on that last day of the semester. The young Hida gave up his own class' festivities with less hesitation than anyone really hoped he'd want to, but Cody had his mind made up. His own teacher for the same class period insisted that he accept extra credit for participating in the debate with a reason to make the thoughtful third grader think. She told Cody that, while the extra credit was something of a reward for seeking an impressive achievement, it was also compensation for the value of the fun he was willingly declining even for a good cause. She wanted him to appreciate that value in case he ever just had something fun to do. He could do that fun thing and still feel just as honorable as he was in giving of himself in any cause. Cody Hida bowed and promised to try his best to remember such good advice.

It wasn't long before the whole school knew about what was going to happen. If a single digit kid had chosen to stand up to a double digit kid on the playground for any reason, that single digit kid would be a hero among the lower grades and mercifully credited for foolish bravery by other older students who could make life difficult at school. However, Cody was contesting a higher grade student academically. It was just too strange to get most kids Cody's age wishing they could be like that, and skipping a classroom party to do it made it even stranger. Cody's peers did not understand him, but they did understand Christmas. That's why, as Cody prepared for the debate he occasionally found small, anonymous notes left in his homeroom cubbyhole. The wording and spelling typified his grade level, or even lower. The message on the very first note read: "We believe. Good luck, and Merry Christmas." The rest echoed that sentiment. Cody Hida was a boy practical enough to accept this kind of support, and dedicated enough to do his best trying to justify it. Most older students didn't take the novelty of Cody's participation in a higher grade project seriously. Some eighth graders took just enough notice to let Tomita Atsushi know that he shouldn't lose his debate to a little kid if he ever wanted to hear the end of it in the second semester.

For his part, Tomita laughed himself silly when he learned that the speaker for the opposing side was a third grader. The older, popular boy hadn't been prepping all that hard for the task anyway, and now he could really coast without worrying -- or so he supposed. The overconfident seventh grader actually felt sorry for those in his class who would be "babysitting" their junior spokesperson for having to "hold his hand" through the research process. Even when friends of friends observed that Yolei Inoue's wonder kid "looked serious" about the whole thing and seemed to be "more than holding his own" in shaping a presentation, the Atsushi boy wasn't phased.

The last day of the semester -- and the day for the debate -- arrived. Cody came to Yolei's class for the appropriate period and bowed deeply to Sensei Mr. Hisabumi-san and almost as deeply to the four seventh graders who teamed with him for the debate, opposing the five seventh graders for the other position. To make sure the debate started out from the same perspective, both sides were called on as team groups to address aspects of the historical roots of Christmas celebrations through questions asked by the teacher himself. The jury of the 15 remaining seventh students was judging how well each side could present answers in a way that fit their respective debate positions. Both sides did well enough at that, but a clear difference in style began to emerge. Every time a member of Tomita's support team started to make a point, he would rush to finish their sentences, asserting his position as the chief speaker. Cody took in each of the questions when it was his side's turn by repeating it, then introducing the member of the team that had the most knowledge on that question. The assembled seventh graders began to understand that Cody Hida wasn't going to hinder his team, he was helping, and Tomita Atsushi began to worry just a little bit.

It was really the second half of the debate that relied on the respective spokespersons to persuade the jury with an oral argument for each side. They were allowed to use the collective knowledge of their whole teams, but it was the speaker's job to present it all in a meaningful way. They would each alternately make a statement that presented their whole position the best way possible. The older student would go first because, as Mr. Hisabumi-san explained, the antagonistic position should go first and it was necessarily harder to go first.

Tomita stepped forward confidently. The older boy began by saying, "It's time to get real about what Christmas," and he found his vocal stride as he talked. "The guest speaker today is at an age where Christmas is about a jolly fat man, elves, and reindeer. I'm old enough to understand the way things work, and what I see tells me that Christmas is about material goods. Let's face it, the biggest, modern, public understanding of Christmas is as a shopping season. It may be a season of giving, but what are we giving? I'll tell you what we're giving -- expensive stuff. Why do we give expensive stuff to other people? I'll tell you why -- because we want to get expensive stuff back. My family's Christmas decorations cost a bundle, but my Dad wants the top prize in the apartment building's annual contest. All the neighbors want it just as bad. People's real attitude about Christmas is all about the ringing in the cash registers. Pointing to nicer reasons is just to make us feel better. I'm telling you now that Christmas is really about material goods and how to get them. I came ready to prove my point today. I knew that my worthy little opposition is a little kid who is about to tell you that Christmas is so wonderful. If this is actually a candid forum for an academic project, then we should be free to admit what Christmas really is. However, I figured it all might be a little too cute to decide against him, so I'm prepared to demonstrate the commercial power in Christmas. I need eight votes from the jury to win here ...," Tomita held up a finger to pause his statement while he went back to his team's table and pulled a large, bulged envelope from his own folder. He came back over to the jury, opening that envelope. "See, this envelope contains 15 notes for 1,000 yen apiece. I know I won't get to give out all of them, but I know I can give out at least eight. If you take one, I want you to buy yourself a Christmas present for yourself from me. It's an easy commercial transaction, each juror who decides in my favor gets one of these notes." There was a collective sound of gasps, whistles, and wows from the assembled seventh graders. It was also clear that no one else on the commercial team had any idea that their spokesperson would try such a thing. The excitement of easy money was squelched by the teacher's reaction. Sensei Hisabumi wasn't as much of a stickler for classroom protocol as other teachers, but Tomita's monetary stunt obviously crossed the line.

"Tomita! Bring me that envelope right now!" The seventh grade boy complied immediately, prompted by the anger in the usually easy-going teacher's voice. Mr. Hisabumi took the envelope, placing and locking it in a drawer of his desk. "You, or perhaps your parents, can get that back later ... much later. I can't believe you chose to tarnish this exercise with bribery." Tomita began to make an excuse about just proving a point, but Mr. Hisabumi stopped that cold. "You could have offered the hypothetical suggestion of compensating jurors for their support. Instead, you actually brought the money. I certainly don't see intellectual credibility as your intention. You can save anything else for the principal's office. Take a seat now." The teacher took a long moment to calm down, then turned to address Cody Hida. The youngster was waiting to address the jury, and really didn't know what to make of the sudden turn of events. "Cody, I'm very sorry about this. Tomita's done something very serious that kind of spoils the project here today. That means you don't have to speak here after all. I want you to know that I'm grateful for you volunteering, I'll make sure you get the extra credit your teacher arranged. You're free to rejoin your own class period now, OK?"

Cody looked at Yolei's teacher earnestly. "I'll do whatever you think is best Sensei Mr. Hisabumi-san, but wouldn't it please be alright for me to go ahead and try to persuade the jury anyway?"

The teacher wondered at the small boy's determination, "I know you worked very hard to get ready for today, I suppose it's only natural to want to make it worthwhile. Here's the problem, the jury might vote for your team's position because what Tomita has tried is so officially wrong, only to later say they would've voted for the other team's position if they could've gotten the money. I'm not sure any result would be true now."

The youngster's thoughtful gaze considered the teacher's concerns before answering. "My team has worked hard, but being right about Christmas is the best reason to go ahead, Sensei. A true result is also very important. We could just trust that the members of the jury will be honest with themselves, and decide the way they really believe, couldn't we please?"

Yolei's teacher smiled at Cody. "O.K., that's what we'll do Cody. You can start your presentation now."

The small boy bowed to Mr. Hisabumi-san, then prefaced his opening with a quick bow to the jury members. He didn't notice, but the gesture made more jurors than Yolei smile. The youngster was focused on what he had to tell them. "Honored members of the jury, our team is really glad we got this chance to talk about Christmas. You've heard so far about lots of things that people have done and still do to make Christmas a special time. That's the way our team hopes that you will choose to think about Christmas. Of course, we're really just reminding you that's what it is. We think you already know that Christmas is special because we think you can feel it. Christmas is a time you can feel coming, feel when it's here, and if you're really trying you can feel it every day of the year. We on our team think most people can and do, even if just a little bit, all around the whole world too. That's what we'd like to suggest the right way to think of Christmas really should be , a feeling that people share, share little or share big all over the world, just because it can be shared. The feeling is so strong that even people who don't open up to it still know that Christmas makes most people feel a special way. It's that feeling that people can celebrate, no matter how public the expression of the celebration gets. When people think of Christmas as commercial, what they probably mean is that people can be greedy. That's true about people but it's not true about Christmas. Christmas is a special time with a special feeling. There just isn't anything special about buying things. People have to do that every day. It's sad, but being greedy isn't special either, and greedy isn't good." The young boy stopped for just a second, surprised by the insistence in his own voice. If the jury was going to make the right decision for true reasons, then they needed to hear the big truth about Christmas, and hear it like somebody really meant it. "Greed can't ever be the reason for Christmas, because greed isn't good, and good is the special feeling of Christmas. People can feel good at Christmas. Children will be good for Christmas, people will do good at Christmas like no other time of the year. For a short time each year, people all over the world recognize that being good and doing good -- even just a little bit for the others we can be around -- brings good to the whole world, and pulls the whole world closer to the good side of everything. That's why Christmas makes us feel so good, and that's what is really true about Christmas." Cody stood silently for a moment, then finished simply, "Thanks." The youngster bowed again in respecting the jury, and still nodded politely to Tomita Atsushi.

Cody returned to his seat, welcomed by the pleased reactions of his older debate partners. The young Hida formally shook hands, but some of his team insisted on patting him on the back or quickly ruffling his hair playfully. Mr. Hisabumi thankfully stepped forward before that kind of thing became too embarrassing. The teacher spoke to the jury. "You have heard from both sides. The decision is now up to you. The jury foreperson will now lead the panel to the vacant reading room across the hall to deliberate for 20 minutes. When you come back bring me the notes on your individual participation, you'll vote and the majority rules."

The deliberation time passed quickly. Cody's group presented the younger boy with a certificate making him an honorary seventh grader, and Cody promised to try to be worthy of full status ... in another three and a half years. In contrast, Tomita Atsushi's group grumbled at their spokesman, who was now too worried about being punished to care about the outcome of the debate. When the jury came back, Mr. Hisabumi took the notes that Yolei collected and reviewed them. Satisfied, he called each juror by name and asked them to move to the side of the room designated for the position they supported. At the end of the roll call two jurors stood by the commercial position table -- after school buddies of Tomita Atsushi, while 13 jurors crowded around the altruistic position table. Cody's fellow debaters cheered, then lifted the smaller boy up to stand on the table just so he could be seen amid the taller jurors. The dignified third grader accepted the celebratory gesture, but quickly got down to let Sensei Mr. Hisabumi-san make the finding official. "Congratulations Cody, and to the whole winning group. This debate finds that Christmas is a special time for the altruistic feeling of good in the world."

"Yes, of course it is." Cody replied matter-of-factly, Then added politely, "Thank you all for saying so. I think the group on the other side did the best job they could with a bad idea about Christmas, so I hope they get good grades for trying."

The teacher assured the younger student. "Yes, for the most part everyone did very well, and participated -- which was the most important thing, so virtually all semester scores will be positively effected. Tomita will not be so lucky. I'll have a lot to say to his parents, and I suspect the principal will too. However, you don't have to worry or feel bad about that Cody."

Cody actually risked delaying Yolei's intention to give him a victory hug in order to respectfully request a favor from Sensei Mr. Hisabumi-san. "You're the teacher, sir, and you'll do the best thing. I know Tomita-san probably can't get a high grade for the project after what he did, but could you please consider not sending him to the principal or calling his parents? He did the wrong thing -- but if you give him another chance at Christmas, I believe he won't do anything like that again. Just please think about it sir, thank you." Having done all he could do, Cody bowed and waited.

Mr. Hisabumi thought for a moment, then retrieved Tomita's envelope from the desk drawer, and handed it back to the older boy with a couple of pointed conditions. "This kind of thing never happens again. Also, apologize to the project participants, and especially thank Cody because you owe him -- big time."

Tomita Atsushi simply, contritely told everyone he was sorry. He also genuinely thanked Cody. "Why did you stick up for me like that?"

Cody simply said, "Because it's Christmas."

The general lunch period followed the class session, and Yolei finally got her chance to hug Cody before they started walking down the halls together to join the other new Digidestined for their meal. The tall teen girl was elated. "I'm just so proud of you Cody, and I don't just mean for the debate. They way you helped Tomita get out of big trouble was the best. I can't wait to tell the other Digidestined. Christmas has got to be something really special if it helps you accept Ken's Christmas invitation and help an older kid who totally tried to buy a win against you."

Cody nodded with serious self-consideration. "I guess so, Yolei. I've been thinking a lot about giving Ken a better chance to be the different, helping person he seems to be now. Maybe I thought if Ken could be like that, and deserved that chance, then so did Tomita. If that's a better way to think than I used to, then Christmas really is helping. It always does."

Yolei smiled and teased, "I think you deserve a promotion to the rank of Christmas elf, Cody Hida."

"Yolei ..." Cody pointed out with a groan, "I'm not that short."

"I know." Yolei admitted sweetly. "I just hope you never get too big to feel the way you do about Christmas."

Cody Hida easily determined matter-of-factly. "No, I never will."


End file.
